Реплики WX-78
WX-78 - громогласный робот ненавидящий все органические формы жизни. Разве что за редкими исключениями. 'WX-78' 'Инструменты' Топор- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" ("ИНСТРУМЕНТ ДЛЯ РУБКИ ЖИВОЙ МАТЕРИИ") Элитный топор- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" ("ЗОЛОТО ПРОЧНЕЕ?") Лопата- "IT HAS MANY USES" ("ИМЕЕТ МНОГО ПРИМЕНЕНИЙ") Королевкая лопата- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" ("ЗОЛОТО ПРОЧНЕЕ?") Кирка- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" ("ШАХТЁРСКИЙ ИНСТРУМЕНТ НАЙДЕН") Роскошная кирка- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" ("ЗОЛОТО ПРОЧНЕЕ?") Бритва- "EXFOLIATE" ("РАССЛАИВАЕТ") Бритва (некого брить)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" ("НЕПОДХОДЯЩАЯ ЦЕЛЬ ДЛЯ БРИТЬЯ") Бритва (после бритья)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" ("ЗДЕСЬ НЕЧЕГО БРИТЬ") Бритва (брить спящего биффало)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" ("ОПАСНОСТЬ! ЦЕЛЬ ПРОСНУЛАСЬ") Молот- "DECONSTRUCTION" ("ДЕКОНСТРУКЦИЯ") Вилы- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" ("МНЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ЭТИ ЗАОСТРЁННЫЕ ЧАСТИ") 'Свет' Костёр и Кострище Костёр (перед постройкой)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" ("ВРЕМЕННЫЙ ЛАГЕРЬ") Костёр (высокий)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: ОГОН РАЗБУШЕВАЛСЯ") Костёр (нормальный)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" ("ЭТО МНЕ О ЧЁМ-ТО НАПОМИНАЕТ") Костёр (маленький)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Костёр (ещё не погас)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Костёр (погас)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" ("ОГОНЬ НЕ НАЙДЕН") Кострище (перед постройкой)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" ("ТЕПЛО И СВЕТ") Кострище (высокий)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ ПРЕВЫШАЕТ ДОПУСТИМЫЕ НОРМЫ") Кострище (нормальный)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" ("ЭТОТ ОГОНЬ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ РАБОЧИЙ") Кострище (маленький)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Кострище (ещё не погас)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Кострище (погас)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" ("НУЖДАЕТСЯ В ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКЕ") Другие источники света Шахтёрская каска- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" ("ПОДДЕРЖИВАЕТ РАБОТУ СО СВОБОДНЫМИ РУКАМИ") Светильник Джека- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" ("ЖУТКИЙ СВЕТ") Факел- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" ("ПРИМИТИВНЫЙ ИСТОЧНИК СВЕТА") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" ("УЛУЧШЕННЫЙ МОДУЛЬ ХРАНЕНИЯ") Ловушка для птиц- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." ("ГЛУПЫЕ ПТИЦЫ. ХА.") Сачок- "HARVEST INSECTS" ("СОБИРАЕТ НАСЕКОМЫХ") Удочка- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" ("Я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ВОДУ") Спальник- "SLEEP( 1000 )" ("СОН( 1000 )") Тент- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" ("Я МОГУ ПЕРЕАЗГРУЗИТЬСЯ В НЕМ") Ловушка- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" ("Я ИСКУСНЫЙ ТКАЧ") 'Еда' Казан Казан- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" ("Я МОГУ ПЕРЕДЕЛАТЬ МЯСО И ОВОЩИ В БОЛЕЕ ПОДХОДЯЩИЕ ФОРМЫ") Казан (готовится, много времени)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" ("ТРЕБУЕТСЯ БОЛЬШЕ ВРЕМЕНИ") Казан (готовится, мало времени)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" ("ПОЧТИ ГОТОВО") Казан (приготовилось)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" ("ПРОЦЕСС ГОТОВКИ ЗАВЕРШЁН") Фермы Грядка, быстрая и турбо фермы- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE" ("ОНО НЕ АКТИВНО В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ ") Грядка, быстрая и турбо фермы (растёт)- "LIFE IS INEFFICIENT" ("ЖИЗНЬ НЕ ЭФФЕКТИВНА") Грядка, быстрая и турбо фермы (нужно удобрить)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" ("ЕЕ РЕСУРСЫ ИСТОЩЕНЫ") Холодильник- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" ("РАБОТАЙ, МОЙ ХОЛОДНЫЙ БРАТ") 'Наука' Научная машина- "MOTHER?" ("МАМА?") Алхимический двигатель- "HELLO, FRIEND" ("ПРИВЕТ, ДРУГ") Зимометр и дождеметр- "HELLO, FRIEND" ("ПРИВЕТ, ДРУГ") 'Самооборона' Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" Boomerang- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE"(МНОГОРАЗОВЫЙ ПРОЭКТ) Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE"(ЭТИ СОЗДАНИЯ ТАКИЕ МАНИПУЛИРУЕМЫЕ) Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION"(ОРУЖИЕ МАЛОГО УНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ) Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT"9(ПОДУШКА ДЛЯ МОЕГО ПРОЦЕССОРА) Logsuit- "UPGRADED ARMOUR"(МОДЕРНИЗИРОВАННЫЕ ДОСПЕХИ) Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE"(ИМПРОВИЗИРОВАННОЕ ЖАЛЯЩЕЕ УСТРОЙСТВО) Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET"(ОНО ПРОБЬЕТ НОГИ МОЕГО ВРАГА) 'Материалы' Rope (верёвка) - "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" - "Это менее полезно, чем кажется" Boards (доски) - "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" - "Теперь они более плоские" Cut Stone (блоки камня) - "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" - "Я улучшил камни" Papyrus (папирус) - "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" - "Я предпочитаю матричную бумагу" 'Магия' Meat Effigy (мясное чучело) - "WHO IS THAT?" - "Кто это?" Pan Flute (флейта Пана) - "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" - "Я могу перезагружать ? с помощью этого" Amulet (Амулет) - "ANOMALY DETECTED" - "Обнаружена аномалия" Nightmare Fuel (топливо ужаса) - "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" - "Отладка остатков (?)" Night Light (огонь ночи) - "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" - "Неизвестный источник света" Night Armour (Броня ночи) - "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" - "Я защищу себя с помощью небытия" Dark Sword (тёмный меч)- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" - "Я могу вскрыть этот мир" 'Одежда' Strawhat (соломенная шляпа) - "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" - "Это закроет мой блок обработки данных" Beefalo Hat (шапка из шерсти бифало) - "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" - "Здесь следы фекалий, включённые в волокна" Beekeeper Hat (шляпа пчеловода) - "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" - "Сетка меньше, чем жала пчёл" Feather Hat (шляпа из перьев) - "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" - "Я всё ещё не могу летать" Winter Hat (зимняя шапка) - "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" - "Это сохранит мой процессор от замерзания" Top Hat (цилиндр) - "SOPHISTICATED" - "Изящно." Dapper Vest - "IT'S A...THING" - "Это... вещь" Breezy Vest (ветровка?) - "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" - "Корпус контроля температуры" Bush Hat (шляпа-куст) - "HOW DEMEANING" - "Как унизительно" Garland (венок)- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" - "По крайней мере они цветы мертвы" 'Природа - Растения' Evergreen (ель) Evergreen (ель)- "TARGET ACQUIRED" - "Цель обнаружена" Evergreen (ель) (срублена) - "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" - "Природный мир переоценен оценён слишком высоко, а не произведена переоценка" Evergreen (ель) (горит) - "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" - "Скоро здесь ничего не останется" Evergreen (сгорела)- "I WIN. GOOD." - "Я победил. Хорошо." Log (полено) - "LOG (1) = 0" Log (полено) (горит)- "IT IS A FLAME" - "Это пламя" Living Log (Живое полено) - "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" - "Даже хуже нормального полена" Charcoal (уголь) - "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" - "Сжатая мёртвая материя. Как такое может не нравиться?" Pine cone (шишка) - "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" - "Как туда влазит дерево?" Pine cone (шишка) (посажена)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." - "Скоро дерево вырастет" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) - "A SPIKY TREE" - "Шипастое дерево" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) (срублено) - "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" - "Шипастое дерево повержено" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) (горит) - "SPIKY TREE IGNITED" - "Шипастое дерево подожжено" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) (сгорело) - "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" - "Шипастого дерева больше нет" Sapling (куст) Sapling (куст) - "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" - "Потенциальный строительный материал" Sapling (куст) (собран)- "IT IS RECHARGING" - "Он перезаряжается" Sapling (куст) (горит)- "RESOURCE WASTED" - "Ресурс потрачен впустую" Sapling (куст) (выкопан куст)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" - "Он был бы более полезен в земле" Twigs (ветки) - "STICKS" - "Палки" Grass (трава) Grass''' (трава) '- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" - "Выглядит горючей" Grass' (трава) (собрана)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" - "Она скоро вернётся" Grass (трава) (иссохла)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" - "Требуется удобрение" Grass (трава) (горит)- "OOPS" - "Упс" Grass Tuft (пучок травы) - "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" - "Это было бы более полезно в земле" Cut Grass (срезанная трава) - "PLANT MATTER" '''Berry Bush (ягодный куст) Berry Bush (ягодный куст) - "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSER" - "ПЕРИОДИЧЕСКИЙ РАЗДАТЧИК КАЛОРИЙ" Berry Bush (ягодный куст) (ягоды собраны)- "IT IS REBOOTING" - "ОН ПЕРЕЗАГРУЖАЕТСЯ" Berry Bush (ягодный куст) (иссох)- " THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" - "СИСТЕМА НЕ РАБОТАЕТ" Berry Bush (ягодный куст) (куст выкопан)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" - "ЭТО БЫЛО БЫ БОЛЕЕ ПОЛЕЗНО В ЗЕМЛЕ" Reeds (тростник) Reeds (тростник) - "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕН ПОЛЕЗНЫЙ МАТЕРИАЛ" Reeds (тростник) (собран)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" - "ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ОТРАСТАНИЕ" Reeds (тростник) (горит)- "TOO HOT" - "СЛИШКОМ ГОРЯЧО (ЖАРКО?)" Cut reeds (срезанный тростник) - "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" - "ПОЛЫЙ РАСТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ МАТЕРИАЛ" Plant (растение) Plant (растение на грядке) - "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" - "ВЫГЛЯДИТ СЪЕДОБНО" Plant (растение на грядке) (растёт) - "GO FASTER, PLANT" - "БЫСТРЕЕ, РАСТЕНИЕ!" Plant (растение на грядке) (готов к сбору) - "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" - "ОНО НА ПИКЕ СВОЕЙ ПИТАТЕЛЬНОЙ ЦЕННОСТИ" Marsh Plant (болотное растение) - "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" - "ЭТО НЕИНТЕРЕСНОЕ РАСТЕНИЕ" Spiky bush (шипастый куст) - "BRAMBLES" - "КОЛЮЧКИ" Flower (цветок) - "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" - "МОЁ ПРИЗНАНИЕ КРАСОТЫ ОГРАНИЧЕНО" 'Nature - Objects (природа - объекты)' Bee hive (пчелиный улей) Bee Hive (пчелиный улей) - "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" - "КАК ТРУДОЛЮБИВО" Honeycomb (соты) - "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" - "ОДНА ЕДИНИЦА ПЧЕЛИНОГО ХРАНИЛИЩА" Merm House (дом мерма) - "OUTDATED ABODE" - "УСТАРЕЛОЕ ЖИЛИЩЕ" Boulder (валун) Boulder (валун) - "LUMPY" - "КОМКОВАТЫЙ" Rocks (камни) - "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" - "Я УСОВЕРШЕНСТВУЮ ЭТО ДО ВЫСОКИХ ТЕХНОЛОГИЙ" Flint (кремень) - "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" - "ЭТОТ КАМЕНЬ ОСТРЕЕ БОЛЬШИНСТВА" Gold Nugget (золотой самородок) - "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" - "Я ЦЕНЮ ЕГО ПРОВОДИМОСТЬ" Graves (могилы) Headstone (надгробие) (эта и следующие три фразы случайны одна для каждого надгробия)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла." "Hey, that`s my name!" - "Эй, это моё имя!" "This headstone is blank" - "Этот надгробный камень пуст" "It says: Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Тут написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон." вы могли догадаться, фразы для надгробий для всех персонажей общие Grave (могила) - "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" - "ЭТИ КУСКИ МЯСА ТАКИЕ СУЕВЕРНЫЕ" Grave (могила) (выкопана)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" - "ЧЕРВИ И ЗЛОВОННЫЙ ГНОЙ" Koalefant tracks (следы коалослона) Suspicious Dirt Pile (подозрительная куча грязи) - "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" - "НЕИЗВЕСТНАЯ ФОРМА КУЧИ" Animal Tracks (следы животных) - "LIFEFORM DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕНА ФОРМА ЖИЗНИ" Wooden thing (деревянная штуковина) портал Wooden Thing (деревянная штуковина) - "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"" - "КАКАЯ ПРИМИТИВНАЯ технология" Wooden Thing (деревянная штуковина) (частично собрана)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" - "Я УВЕРЕН, ЭТО БУДЕТ РАБОТАТЬ" Wooden Thing (деревянная штуковина) (полностью собрана)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" - "СКОРО Я БУДУ СВОБОДЕН ОТ ЭТОЙ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОЙ РЕАЛЬНОСТИ" Ring Thing (кольцеобразная штуковина) - "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" - "КАК ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО НЕОРГАНИЧНО" Crank Thing (заводная рукоять) - "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" - "Я СДЕЛАН ИЗ БОЛЕЕ КРЕПКОГО МАТЕРИАЛА" в этой фразе каламбур Box Thing (коробка) - "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" - "ЭТО, ВОЗМОЖНО, ВЗОРВЁТ МОИ ДЕТАЛИ" Metal Potato Thing (металлическая картофелина) - "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" - "НАПОМИНАЕТ МНЕ МОЮ МАТЬ" Wormhole (червоточина) ' Wormhole (червоточина) (закрыта)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" - "Я ХОЧУ НАСТУПИТЬ НА НЕЁ" Wormhole (червоточина) (открыта)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" - "ЭТОТ МЯСНОЙ ТУННЕЛЬ БУДЕТ СЛУЖИТЬ МОИМ ЦЕЛЯМ" Pond (пруд) - "ERROR. STAY AWAY." - "ОШИБКА. ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ." Spider Den (паучье логово) - "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕН ИСТОЧНИК ПАУКОВ" Spider Egg (паучьи яйца) - "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" Rabbit Hole (кроличья нора) - "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" - "ОНИ ВСЕ СОЕДИНЕНЫ ПОДЗЕМНЫМИ ТУННЕЛЯМИ" 'Mobs - Monsters (существа - монстры) Hounds (гончие) Hound (гончая) - "IT LIVES TO EAT" - "ОНО ЖИВЁТ, ЧТОБЫ ЕСТЬ" Red Hound (огненная гончая) - "IT LIVES TO BURN" - "ОНО ЖИВЁТ, ЧТОБЫ ЖЕЧЬ" Blue Hound (ледяная гончая) - "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" - "ОНО ЖИВЁТ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАМОРАЖИВАТЬ" Hound's Tooth (зуб гончей) - "MASTICATING EDGE" - "ЖЕВАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОСТРИЁ (?)" Merm (мэрм) - "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" - "ЖИВЫЕ МОРЕПРОДУКТЫ" Spiders (пауки) Spider (паук) - "THREAT DETECTED" - "УГРОЗА ОБНАРУЖЕНА" Spider (паук) (спит)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" - "ОНО УЯЗВИМО" Spider (паук) (мёртв)- "I WIN" - "Я ПОБЕДИЛ" Spider Warrior (паук-воин) - "HEIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" Spider Warrior (паук-воин) (спит) - "IT IS VULNERABLE" - "ОНО УЯЗВИМО" Spider Warrior (паук-воин) (мёртв) - "I WIN" - "Я ПОБЕДИЛ" Silk (паутина) - "SPIDER INNARDS" - "ПАУЧЬИ ВНУТРЕННОСТИ" Krampus (Крампус) Krampus (Крампус) - "STOP! THIEF!" - "СТОЙ! ВОР!" Krampus Sack (мешок Крампуса) - "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" - "МОДУЛЬ ХРАНЕНИЯ 2.0" Tentacle (щупальце, или болотный монстр) Tentacle (щупальце) - "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" - "БИОЛОГИЯ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНА" Tentacle Spike (шип щупальца) - "IT IS VICIOUS" - "ОНО ПРОЧНОЕ" Tentacle spots (пятна щупальца) - "NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH" - "НЕ ДЛЯ БРЕЗГЛИВЫХ" Miscellaneous (разное) Werepig (свинья-оборотень) - "ERROR: ANOMALY" - "ОШИБКА: АНОМАЛИЯ" Ghost (призрак) - "ERROR: UNKNOWN" - "ОШИБКА: НЕИЗВЕСТНО" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" Beefalo (following)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" Beefalo (shaved)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGENIC" Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" Bee Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." Bee (picked up)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" Killer bee (picked up)- "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET" Stinger- "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" Pig Pig- "THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" Pig (following)- "DO MY BIDDING" Pig (dead)- "OOPS" Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" Frog Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT Frog (dead)- "I WIN" Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' Бабочка Butterfly (Бабочка) - "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" ("Я думаю она очень красивая.") Butterfly (Бабочка) (поймана)- "SQUISH" ("ШМЯК") Птицы Crow (Ворон) - "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" ("Он умнее чем большинство людей.") Crow (Ворон) (пойман) - "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" ("Теперь ты не такой умный, да?") Crow Feather (перо Ворона ) - "IT HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM ITS BIRD" ("Оно было отделено от птицы.") Redbird (Красная птица) - "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" ("Приветсвую, красная птица.") Redbird (Красная птица) (поймана) - "SQUASH" ("ШМЯК") Redbird feather ("Перо красной птицы")- "IT HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM ITS BIRD" ("Оно было отделено от птицы.") Gobbler (индюк) - "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" ("Необчно большая птица") Snowbird (снегирь) - "A FOOLISH BIRD" ("Глупая птица") Snowbird (снегирь) (пойман) - "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" ("Просто комок перьев") Честер Eye Bone (Костеглаз) - "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "SLEEP( 1000)" Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTIENT" Кролик Rabbit (кролик) - "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" ("Он выполняет поисковый алгоритм") Rabbit (кролик) (пойман)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" ("Я держу его крохотную жизнь в своих руках") Светлячки Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" Fireflies (picked up)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" Mandrake Mandrake- "IT IS A PLANT" Mandrake (following)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" Smallbird Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " IT NEEDS FOOD" Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт (Leif) - "ВНИМАНИЕ: МОБИЛЬНОЕ ДЕРЕВО" "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" Королева Пуков - "ПАУКИ ЖИВУТ ПРИ МОНАРХИЧЕСКОМ СТРОЕ" ("THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY") Паучья шлапа - "ЭТО БЕСПРОВОДНЫЙ КАНАЛ ПЕРЕДАЧИ МЫСЛЕЙ ПАУКАМ" ("IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS") 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "HE IS UNKNOWN" Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" Cooked meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" Koalefant Trunk Steak- " MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT" Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS" Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "SAY (CORNY JOKE)" Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" Carrot (in the ground)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" Carrot (picked up)- "NUTRITIOUS" Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" Most recipes- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Roasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." Butterfly Wings- "IRREDESCENT" Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM" Blue Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD" Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING" Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING" Graveyard Trinkets Most trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE" Lying robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." (Reference to the "Space Odyssey 2001") 'Researching' Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" 'Announcements' Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" Battlecry (on prey)- "EXTERMINATE" Battlecry (Pig)- " Battlecry (Spider)- " Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- " Leaving combat- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" Leaving combat (prey)- " Leaving combat (Pig)- " Leaving combat (Spider)- " Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- " Torch (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR: CATCH FAILED" Dusk- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY" Trying sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEAVTIVATED" Knocked out- "CPU REBOOTED" Bees- "BEES!" Night Monster- "THREAD DETECTED" Night Monster (hurt by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" Pecked- "OUCH" Hound's are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" Storage full- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" Storage not allowed to store item in container)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" Eating- "DELICIOUS" Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" Hungry- "FUEL RESERVE LOW" Exiting a Wormhole- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" Koalefant (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" 'Unimplemented objects' Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" Treeclump- "CLUMP" Boat- "BOAT" Pig tent- "TENT" Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" Touch Stone- "PIG MAGIC IS GROSS." 'Примечания' *Лгущий Робот- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." ("ЕГО ЗОВУТ HAL. ОН МОЙ ДРУГ") Это отсылка к супер-компьютеру "HAL" из легендарного кинофильма "Космическая Одиссея 2001" Стэнли Кубрика. *Фразы подобные *Спальник- "SLEEP( 1000 )"* Ссылаются на то, что WX-78 робот, а значит думает кодами и числами. Перевод этих фраз на примере "Спальника" : Значение сна равно 1000. Где число подразумевает длительность. Категория:Персонажи